


Ni Melig?

by BilbosFavoriteDragon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwobbits, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilbosFavoriteDragon/pseuds/BilbosFavoriteDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has speant years believing the love of his life, Thorin Oakenshield, had perished during the battle of five armies. But when Thorin returns to Hobbiton to reclaim his lost love, Bilbo once again sets out on the perilous road to Erebor to be with Thorin forever. However, one act of love is about to raise the level of danger like never before. Lemon in later chapters, mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deep in the heart of the Lonely Mountains, the Dwarvish kingdom of Erebor lay thriving. The Battle of Five Armies and the burning of Lake Town were all but forgotten, though peace was returning to the lands. It had been seven long years since Smaug had been slain and the sons of Durin were finally living the lives they had been meant to live. Thorin, great King Under the Mountain had recovered slowly from his near fatal wounding received in the conflict for his nation, but he was alive and had become a worthy king, beloved by all.

Powerful, benevolent ruler as he was, Thorin found himself growing unhappy. Day by day went by, his people prospering, relationships with Mirkwood strengthening, but it wasn't enough for him. A large part of his heart was missing, and the longer he spent without his missing piece, the more depressed and frivolous he became.

It was one dark and foreboding day in September when the king was finally confronted. He had been out with Fili and Kili, training out in an abandoned clearing in Dale. They were now at peace, but they had to keep on their toes and in shape lest a band of Orcs attack, or worse…the inevitable impending return of Sauron. Thorin was feeling worst of all this day, as it was another birthday of a special someone that he didn't get to share in.

"Happy birthday, Bilbo." He whispered, sitting on the embankment of the Running River. He couldn't deny it, he was moping. Staring into his reflection solemnly while the two brothers frolicked and misbehaved behind him. Eventually the duo stopped and took notice of their king, their brows furrowing as they exchanged alarmed looks with each other.

"Come now Master Thorin…what has you so blue?" Kili asked, nudging him gently and raising an eyebrow in concern. Thorin wasn't in the mood.

"Who says I'm blue?" Fili scoffed playfully.

"Well no offence lad but your face does." This earned him a light slap from his brother, who could tell that this wasn't the time for fooling around. Thorin simply grumbled and sunk further into his funk, hardly noticing when Kili plopped down beside him and began absentmindedly kicking his feet in the water.

"Master Thorin, you don't have to tell us, it's okay. But we're here for you, you know that, right?" Thorin sighed heavily and finally lifted his tired eyes to his friend, considering whether or not to tell him what had been eating him for so many years.

"I…I miss our burglar." Both Fili and Kili's expressions clouded with confusion.

"Burglar? Why on Earth would you miss a…" They said it simultaneously and trailed off, their eyes brightening as realization flooded throughout both of their bodies.

"You miss Bilbo! Why didn't you say so? I know Hobbiton is far away, but if you really want to bring him back to the kingdom, or at least take leave for a little visit, you certainly can. I mean after all, you're the king. You can do anything." Thorin wasn't so sure. Bilbo had been by his side on what he thought was his deathbed, and when he'd awoken the little Hobbit was already gone. For all Thorin knew, Bilbo might still think he was dead.

"Do you think that would be wise? You're right, I am king. That makes it my responsibility to be here for this kingdom if and when something were to go wrong, I can't just be off making year-long journeys to far off places! That's about six months to get there, six to get back, not mentioning the days I would want to stay and visit. All that over one little Hobbit! I can't, it's not fair to our people." It wasn't until this long-winded rant ended that Kili and Fili realized that this need to see Bilbo might have a little more to it than just missing and old friend.

"It's okay to love him." Kili whispered quietly, locking gentle eyes with his brother from over Thorin's shoulder. Thorin's heart nearly stopped in his chest and he paled, turning to stare incredulously at his nephew.

"Excuse me?" Kili and Fili were both a little startled by the anger that flared up in their uncle and they each took I step back.

"I j-just meant…" Thorin cut him off by pushing him into the river and springing to his feet, leaving Fili to fish his brother out of the water while he stormed off toward his castle.

Meanwhile, back in the Shire Bilbo wasn't doing so great himself. He'd never really recovered from watching Thorin die, especially since he never gathered the courage to tell him he loved him. After all that he'd done, all that he'd fought, he never could muster quite that much strength and it was the thing he regretted most in the world. Not even his fifty seventh birthday was enough to cheer him, and Hobbits loved birthdays. He sat alone in his arm-chair, fiddling with a cup of tea and the food from elevenses he hadn't bothered to finish. Another year older and he still hadn't forgotten his first and only love, living the quiet life he'd always wanted, but living it alone.

Bilbo was alone with his thoughts when the doorbell rang at his quaint Hobbit-hole, which he called Bag End. Bilbo didn't get much company these days and the sound of the bell nearly frightened him. He didn't want to go to the door, tired and sad and aggressively hungry, though he refused to eat. However he found it necessary to always be polite, especially to company, and heaved himself out of his chair. When he opened the door, he saw before him a sight that took his breath away.

"Thorin…" Bilbo straightened his waist-coat and attempted to look presentable, though tears had already sprung to his eyes.

"U-Um…would you like to come inside? It's been so long and no one told me you weren't, well…none of that matters now does it? Come on in, have tea with me." Bilbo asked with a happy smile, the first one he'd managed in what felt like ages as a tear slid down his cheek. Thorin didn't say anything, only smiled, and he walked up close to Bilbo, grabbing his waist and pulling him against his chest. Bilbo's heart began to race and he looked up at his friend from under the long eyelashes he'd inherited from his mother. Thorin bent down and gently pressed a kiss to Bilbo's lips, both their eyes fluttering closed as they melted into one another.

"I love you." Bilbo finally whispered when they pulled apart, knowing he could hesitate no longer in exclaiming his feelings, not after a moment like that. However, when there was no response he opened his eyes to discover that he was utterly alone. He looked around frantically, inside and outside of his house, to find Thorin nowhere.

"Thorin? Thorin! Please…please come back…" The realization crashed down upon Bilbo abruptly that there had been no one there to start with, and he slid own the wall nearest his door, head in hands.

"No." He wept harshly as he sat there, thinking of how foolish he had been to believe a man could just suddenly return from the dead. The poor Hobbit shook with grief and didn't even notice when someone walked through his open door.

"Cousin Bilbo? Are you alright?" Said the voice of a woman, prompting Bilbo to dry his eyes on his red silk handkerchief (the one he'd received from Elrond all those years ago) and look up. A heavily pregnant Primula Brandybuck stood before him, concern etched into her delicate features.

"What brings you here, my dear?" Bilbo asked softly, ignoring her question entirely.

"Drogo wanted to come himself to tell you the news but he was asked on a boating trip and he's convinced he needs to get out and adventure a little more so…I came instead." She smiled brightly and helped Bilbo to his feet.

"It's a boy, and we're calling him Frodo. We wanted to deliver the announcement to you personally because, well, we want you to be the godfather. Should anything happen to us, we think young Frodo would have the best chance at happiness here with you. After all, you've always been so different compared to the other Baggins's, and Drogo likes that about you." Bilbo didn't know exactly what to say, he'd always been by himself since the death of his parents, and the possibility of having a little companion one day sounded both dreadful and amazing. He simply pulled the girl into a hug and gently patted the large bump she sported, a small laugh escaping despite himself.

"It's an honor, little Frodo, to be your God Father." Primula grinned and patted her cousin on the cheek.

"Thank you, and keep your chin up Bilbo. Whatever has you so down, it'll all turn out alright in the end. Happy birthday." Bilbo shot her a final, bittersweet smile and sent her on her way with a loaf of bread for the road. He locked the door behind him and shook his head wearily.

"No my dear cousin, it won't. But thank you for the sentiment."

Back in Erebor, Thorin had locked himself away in his chambers, thinking long and hard about what Kili had said. His mind kept pouring over the day Bilbo had saved his life from the Wargs, how they'd embraced when he awoke. Thorin still remembered the Hobbits scent, all sweet and savory, with a hint of tea. It was then that he made up his mind. He pulled out a quill and some old parchment, plopping down at his desk and writing a letter to his cousin Dain, tying it to the foot of a raven, and sending out the word that his cousin would need to fill in for him as king for a little while. Thorin had a Hobbit to find.


	2. Chapter 2

The six month journey from Erebor to Hobbiton was dreadful, especially with only Fili and Kili in his company. Thorin was protective of his nephews, and the two of them had caused more trouble than not on the already unsafe path across the land. They were honestly lucky they had made it to the Shire alive, and Thorin was trying really hard not to let it get to him, he wanted to be happy when he was reunited with his Hobbit.

They wandered around the Shire for hours, traveling through Bywater and making it to Bagshot Row, but somehow missing Bag End all together and ending up on the south side of Hobbiton in the neighborhood of Underhill. Thorin was becoming frustrated, unable to remember which house was the one he'd shown up at the last time, and his terrible sense of direction wasn't helping. Despite Kili and Fili's insistence that they turn around, Thorin decided that he clearly remembered traveling a little further (though this was only his pride talking) and the company continued, coming dangerously close to leaving Hobbiton all together and ending up in the Southfarthing. Thankfully for them, they ran into a familiar face before they got too far.

"Gandalf, my old friend, I didn't expect to be seeing you here." Thorin said with a less tense smile, the wizard's presence instilling hope in him that they weren't going the wrong way after all. The old wizard smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around Thorin.

"The same could be said for you, Master Thorin! I was coming back from the Southfarthing to bring some pipeweed to Bilbo, it's been too long since I've seen the Hobbit. What brings you to the Shire?" Thorin's face fell, realizing he was going to have to tell Gandalf that they were not only lost, but that he too was in search of Bilbo.

"We're looking for Bilbo too!" Kili piped up, knowing that Thorin wasn't going to be the one to admit to it. Gandalf looked surprised and he looked long and hard at Thorin before replying.

"Well then you've gone a bit too far, follow me, I can take you to him." He paused and let his arm fall from Thorin's shoulder, looking around at them all wearily.

"I must inform you, I haven't seen Bilbo since you last did, or at least since I helped him journey home after the Battle of Five Armies. Know this, I'm not sure he has been notified that any of you are still alive, and it may come as a shock to him. I highly suggest the three of you go in one at a time, as not to overwhelm the poor fellow." This made Thorin's heart sink in his chest, feeling so guilty that he hadn't come for Bilbo sooner. I'll make it better, Thorin thought to himself. I'll make his pain cease, and he can come home with us.

About half an hour later there was yet another knock on Bilbo's door. Primula and Drogo had just been over showing off the now six month old Frodo, and it had honestly driven Bilbo over the edge. He had come to realize, holding that tiny precious bundle, that he would never have that. He was so lonely, and so shattered, that when his cousins had left he had crawled into his bed and decided to stay there until the end of his days. When he heard the knock he pulled his pillow over his head and grumbled into his sheets.

"Just leave me alone to die…please…" Bilbo had never felt so low in all his life, and while he wasn't one hundred percent certain that death was what he desired, he knew he did desire to be alone until he could figure this all out. However Bilbo had left his door unlocked, and Thorin decided to turn the knob and go inside anyway.

"You guys don't come in until I say, alright? I'm going to make sure he is okay." The three other men nodded and Thorin shut the door behind him, looking around happily at the familiar house.

"Bilbo, are you home? Hello?" Thorin called out, his booming voice easily reaching the ears of Bilbo, though the Hobbit wished he hadn't heard it. His heart clinched within his chest and he beat one of his small fists on his bed.

"Why…why do you torture me so? Thorin if you can hear me, wherever you are, tell me why?" Thorin had just passed Bilbo's bedroom as the small man wept, hearing and opening the door to his bedroom slowly.

"I don't mean to torture you, Halfling. I wouldn't ever…I wouldn't ever hurt you, not on purpose." Thorin said awkwardly, not sure exactly how to express himself as he sadly watched Bilbo sit up in his bed.

"Then let me alone, would you? How am I supposed to heal if you keep visiting me like this, reminding me of what I lost. It isn't fair." Bilbo's lips were quivering and he looked so skinny compared to when Thorin had last seen him, much too skinny for a Hobbit. Thorin opened his mouth to speak but Bilbo interrupted him.

"There was a time, long ago, when I thought I was over it and I went through life pretty normally…but now…these last six months have been absolute hell and I don't understand what I ever did to you to make you want to haunt me." Thorin couldn't believe this, he had no idea how seriously all this had affected Bilbo, and it hurt him more than anything had ever hurt his heart before. Thorin sat down on the edge of Bilbo's bed and attempted to caress his cheek, Bilbo flinching away and shooting him a shattered expression.

"I asked you to leave." He whispered. Thorin wasn't taking that for an answer, taking Bilbo's head in his hands and forcing the Hobbit to look him in the eyes.

"But I'm not dead, don't you understand? Don't I look and feel real?" A couple of tears slid down Bilbo's cheeks and Thorin had an intense urge to kiss them away.

"You always do." This troubled Thorin greatly, fearing for Bilbo's health and mental state. Thorin scooped Bilbo up in his arms, much to the dismay and discomfort of the smaller man, and began to carry him to the front door.

"What are you doing? How is this possible? Put me down!" He squeaked, earning a grim look in return from the Dwarf.

"It's possible because I'm really here, and if you won't believe me, maybe you'll believe the others." Bilbo nuzzled into Thorin as the sun hit his face, having not seen it in a while, and Thorin protectively threaded his fingers in his ginger locks, holding him there for shelter. Bilbo could hear three rather loud gasps, but he didn't want to open his eyes, only for it all to have been a dream.

"Bilbo Baggins, what have you done to yourself?" The voice that spoke was that of Gandalf, and Bilbo finally decided to suck it up and open his eyes, turning his face from Thorin's chest to look at his friend. He could see the horror in Gandalf's wise eyes and the absolute panic that was flooding through Fili and Kili, an immense sense of hope seizing his body. He looked up at Thorin, whose features were twisted with guilt, and Bilbo did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He burst into happy tears. Bilbo flung his arms around Thorin's neck and squeezed, a shaky laugh rippling through his chest.

"You really are alive…you've come back to me." Bilbo whispered the last part against Thorin's ear and a certain warmth spread throughout the Dwarfs body. He tightened his grasp on Bilbo, though the Hobbit was once again struggling to get free.

"Let me go!" He pleaded with a gentle laugh, freeing himself from Thorin's arms and hugging Kili with all the strength he could muster, and then Fili. He then turned to hug Gandalf but thought better of it, as the wizard looked very cross indeed.

"BILBO BAGGINS!" He yelled, causing even Fili and Kili to flinch. Thorin stepped readily in front of his Hobbit, a look in his eyes that dared Gandalf to continue.

"Look at him Thorin Oakenshield! Look at what he has done to himself! He knows better!" Thorin's eyes seemed to burn and he reached back to take Bilbo's hand, which confused him slightly, though he certainly did not object.

"Leave him be. This is my doing, I wasn't doing well myself before this journey, and I will see to it that Bilbo regains his strength." Gandalf sighed and looked from Thorin to Bilbo and back, taking quick notice of their woven fingers and narrowing his eyes.

"Is there more here, Master Thorin, that I should know about?" Thorin shrugged and began to tug Bilbo back inside.

"I know not what you speak of, friend. I am your friend, Gandalf, but I'm going to ask that you mind your own business." Once inside, he made Bilbo sit down in the kitchen and he grabbed him some tea and some biscuits.

"Eat, Bilbo. You're ill." Bilbo was indeed famished, but he was too eager to eat.

"I'd rather talk to you…I want to know about what happened after the battle, how you survived, what you've been doing…" Thorin walked over to him and tilted his chin up with his finger, coming close enough to Bilbo's face that he feared he may kiss him.

"Eat. I can tell you while you do so…I'm not having you die on me. It's unnatural for a Hobbit of all creatures to turn down a meal." Bilbo sighed and popped one of the biscuits in his mouth. One taste of food was all it took really before the Hobbit was scarfing down everything in sight and Thorin laughed, a twinkle in his eyes that not even Fili and Kili had seen before.

"I knew you were hungry. When I awoke I searched for you, you know. I was upset that you'd left without saying goodbye. It wasn't until later that one of the other Dwarves told me you didn't say goodbye because you thought I was dead. I wanted to see you then, to tell you otherwise, but I couldn't leave my kingdom while things were still so turbulent. Things are better now though, you wouldn't even recognize Erebor." Bilbo grinned over his cup of tea, getting lost in Thorin's deep blue eyes.

"Oh, I would love to visit sometime." The word visit hung in the air and Thorin scratched the back of his head in unease.

"Well, actually Bilbo, I was kind of hoping you would…come and stay, I mean, that way…" Thorin might have been afraid to finish that sentence, but Bilbo wasn't.

"That way we wouldn't be apart anymore?" Thorin simply nodded and avoided eye contact with Bilbo, whose eyes lost a bit of their shine.

"I can't." Thorin looked up suddenly, a bit of betrayal seeping into his eyes.

"Why not?" Bilbo looked as if he might cry for the umpteenth time that day and stared down awkwardly into his tea.

"My life here at Bag End isn't much, Thorin, it never has been, and lord knows I don't want you to leave. However, there is this child…I've been asked to be his godfather, and I would feel so horrible if something were to happen to his parents and I wasn't here to take care of him. I have a responsibility here, Thorin, and I love Bag End, it's my home. My father built it with his own two hands." Thorin clenched his fists together and closed his eyes, not sure if he was more angry or sad, or an infuriating mixture of both.

"So that's it then? I come all this way for you to pick a child that may or may not be yours one day and a silly old house over me? Me who you were about to die over twenty minutes ago…" Bilbo shook his head quickly, his eyebrows furrowing with disbelief that Thorin could ever think that.

"No! I was about to die over you, yes, and Thorin I will never chose anything over you. I just…I need to know that if the circumstances arise I can take care of my family, that I can take care of little Frodo. I want nothing more than to see the mountains again, to be there with you. Things are just always so complicated, and it isn't like you can move in with me, being king and all. I don't know what to do." That was all Thorin needed to hear.

"Alright then, my burglar, I have a proposition for you. You come with me back to Erebor to live and I will make sure communications between my people and the Shire will remain frequent, that way if anything is to happen to this Frodo's parent's, we will know. We can then come back for him and take him home, raise him like a prince, he would want for nothing. And…And…if you really love this Hobbit-hole so much, we can use it as a vacation house every now and then, so you can always come back when you're homesick." Bilbo seemed to mull over this in his mind, weighing the pros versus the cons, a ghost of a smile gracing his face.

"Can you promise it will be safe from the Sackville-Bagginses?" Thorin nodded.

"If you wish it, it will happen." Bilbo smirked, his mind mainly made up but he decided to not make it quite so easy on the dwarf.

"Give me today and tomorrow to make up my mind." Thorin seemed to catch on and returned the coy expression Bilbo donned, pulling him out of his chair by his coat and pressing their bodies together, their lips just inches apart.

"So be it."


	3. Chapter 3

Author’s note: Merry Christmas! I apologize in advance, I really hate this chapter, so I pray you all like it. I’m not good with…you’ll see. Please enjoy.   
Fíli and Kíli joined Gandalf outside later that night to enjoy some of the Pipeweed the wizard had brought before bed, purposely leaving their two friends inside to continue to work things out and catch up. Bilbo would have loved to come out and smoke with them, but right now he had far more important things on his mind, all of which were about Thorin. The couple was still sitting in Bilbo’s living room, talking about this and that, catching up, but their pending relationship status was still very much the elephant in the room that no one seemed to want to address.  
Bilbo’s laugh rang out sweetly as he listened to Thorin recount a recent incident involving Bombur and a “borrowed” basket of enchanted pastries, hanging on Thorin’s every word, though he would semi-frequently look away to pretend otherwise.  
“I miss Bombur, he was an entertaining fellow. But bless me, I miss everyone; Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin…such a lively bunch they all were.” Thorin smiled and reached for Bilbo’s hand as he had earlier, a light flush crawling up the gingers cheeks.  
“All the more reason for you to come home, they miss you too.” Bilbo just sort of stared at Thorin for a few seconds, processing what exactly this could mean for them, for their relationship.  
“Home? I am home.” He said softly, becoming a bit breathless as Thorin slowly shook his head.  
“No, you just think you are. Home isn’t where your body dwells, Bilbo Baggins, it’s where your heart does. Riddle me this, burglar, when is the last time your heart ached for anything besides excitement―besides me.” Bilbo let Thorin’s hand drop and he stood slowly, approaching Thorin carefully and (being just the perfect height since Thorin was seated) kissing him lightly on the lips. Thorin searched his counterpart’s eyes thoroughly, his question bleeding into his face as he gathered the courage to ask it.  
“Do you love me?” It was barely a whisper, but Bilbo heard it, and unable to find his voice, he gave a meek nod and a loving smile, an intense feeling suddenly washing over Thorin. He grabbed the Hobbit by his waist coat and brought their lips back together, rougher this time, tangling his fingers into Bilbo’s ginger curls. Thorin flicked his tongue against Bilbo’s lips, asking for permission, though Bilbo was unsure of exactly what this meant. On instinct, however, Bilbo’s lips parted and Thorin took that as an invitation. The kiss was sweet, savory. Everything you would expect a first kiss to be. Bilbo Baggins was a Shire Hobbit, a Shire Hobbit as innocent and sheltered as the lot of them, but he knew his fate. He was madly in love with Thorin Oakenshield, of Erebor, and because of this, everything was going to change.   
………………………………………………..  
Thorin followed Bilbo into his bedroom that night, looking upon the bed he’d found him in a few short hours ago. Bilbo already looked stronger since he’d eaten properly and light had refilled the big blue orbs that had been earlier dead and dull. A smile crept onto Thorin’s face as he watched the cute Hobbit crawl up on his bed and pat the spot beside him, looking so small and innocent. Thorin curled up beside Bilbo and took his hand, his deep blue eyes full of love for his friend.  
“Tell me, Halfling, would I have been worth it? Worth your books and beloved Hobbit-hole? Worth this child you are to one day care for if the circumstances arise…worth the preciousness of your own life?” He ran his large hands through the soft ginger curls upon Bilbo’s head, who nuzzled into him.  
“To me, yes. Thorin I―” Bilbo didn’t quite have the courage to speak what was on his mind, but that was alright, Thorin didn’t need to hear it.  
“I know, Burglar. I know.” He leaned in slowly, his lips just barely brushing Bilbo’s at first, the Hobbit taking the matter into his own hands. Bilbo crushed his and Thorin’s lips together, his small body rolling on top of the Dwarf. Thorin let out a surprised grunt, eagerly pushing his tongue into the Hobbit’s mouth and pulling him tighter against him. Bilbo flushed scarlet, but didn’t object, having suppressed his emotions for such a long time. He was sure he would regret in the morning, but right then, nothing but being with Thorin felt right.   
“Thorin I’ve never eh…” Bilbo panted out, pulling away and looking down at him with rosy red cheeks. Thorin let out a thunderous laugh and buried his face in Bilbo’s neck, the smaller male getting a face full of Thorin’s long black mane.   
“It’s okay, I’ll be gentle.” Bilbo nodded and moaned loudly as Thorin took the sensitive flesh of his neck into his mouth and sucked tenderly. Bilbo wriggled beneath him, his skin becoming ablaze with Thorin’s scorching kisses.   
Just outside the room, Gandalf was sitting with his ear pressed against the door. He hadn’t meant to be a pervert of any sort, but being so concerned for Bilbo’s health he had hoped to hear some disclosed information about the nature of his relationship with the Dwarf, as to know why exactly suicidal ideations had happened upon the most gentle and good natured of creatures. The wizard got rather an earful, however, and was blushing down to his toes by now. He supposed it made since now, knowing the relationship between his two friends was that of a romantic nature, but it didn’t do much to ebb his worries. Gandalf was fearful that if something were to ever happen to Thorin again, they would truly lose Bilbo, or vice versa.   
Think, Gandalf. There has to be something you can do to ensure that no matter what, neither of our impulsive friends here ever do the unthinkable. It would wound so many around them. He thought to himself, attempting to ignore the now animalistic noises that were emanating from Bilbo’s bedroom. It was then that it all of a sudden hit him.  
That’s it! The one thing more important than any romantic relationship is the fruit of said love, and by Vala if I have to go that route I will. Sorry, Bilbo. Gandalf concentrated very hard on Bilbo’s aura and with the snap of his fingers, changed the course of the Hobbits life forever.   
By now Thorin had ripped their clothes off and reversed their roles, grinding into Bilbo’s hips forcefully. Bilbo was whimpering and hung with need, his bright blue eyes blown open wide with lust. Thorin trailed a finger down the Hobbit’s pouty, bruised lips and had to stifle a moan.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Bilbo was rocking into Thorin’s touch, his need building as their skin collided in areas previously untouched for as long as the shorter male could remember. Thorin slid down his lover’s body and softly took his penis into his mouth, while offering Bilbo his fingers. Bilbo turned bright pink and fisted the sheets at the contact.  
“O-Oh…Thorin…ugh, I don’t u-understand…” Thorin pulled away and chuckled, earning a hiss of disappointment from his counterpart.   
“You’re supposed to suck them.” Bilbo didn’t know why that was necessary but he had a feeling he didn’t want to ask, and dutifully sucked the three fingers into his mouth while Thorin continued his assault on the Hobbit’s lower regions.   
There was a room a hall over from Bilbo’s, the bedroom that used to belong to his parents. This was where Fíli, Kíli, and Gandalf were to sleep, and while Gandalf was off being a pervert and working magic on the couple next door, the two Dwarves were having some fun of their own. Their lungs were filled with tobacco and their bellies full of food and that made for a happy pair after such a long journey to the small Hobbit-hole. They were curled up together on the large bed, Kíli playing absentmindedly with one of the braids in his brother’s beard.  
“That Pipeweed is pretty nice, eh, Fíli?” File’s eyes were sparkling with mischief, drinking his younger brother in as he snuggled in closer.  
“Aye. Gandalf and Master Bilbo spoke so highly of it, and they were right to. We should bring some back to the mountain when we return.” Kíli traced patterns on his brothers bear chest with his finger, enjoying the somehow soft feel of the battle-scared skin beneath his own.  
“Speaking of the wizard, when do you think he will venture to bed?” Fíli shrugged.  
“I don’t know. Last I heard him say he was checking on Uncle Thorin and…what, should we call him Aunt Bilbo? I think he may be a while, I have a gut feeling that our dear auntie and uncle are…well, doing the two back beast if you know what I mean.” Both brothers burst into tearful laughter and Kíli trailed his fingers further down Fíli’s body, fiddling with the band of his brother’s underwear.   
“Funny, that’s what I was suggesting we do.” A wide smirk crossed Fili’s lips and he flipped over, pinning his younger brother to the bed beneath them.  
“I bet Hobbits fuck like jackrabbits….but we can be better than just rabbits can’t we brother?” He cooed with a wink, earning a growl from the younger Dwarf, who pulled him into a rough kiss.   
Across the hall, Thorin had already entered Bilbo and was riding him bareback, the tiny Hobbit panting and gasping for air. Thorin’s massive hands were woven into Bilbo’s hair, fisting and tugging hard as he slammed mercilessly into the Halfling.   
If this is considered gentle, I don’t even want to know what rough is for a Dwarf. Bilbo thought to himself, crying out loudly as Thorin’s penis brushed his sweet spot.   
“Yes! U-Ugh, Thorin….” Bilbo had tried so hard for all decencies sake to be quiet throughout their escapade, but it seemed as if that were rather quickly being thrown out the window. The Hobbit’s moans spurred the Dwarven King only to go faster, and it wasn’t long before they were both about to burst.  
“Bilbo, I-I’m going to…ngh, I need to pull out.” Bilbo shook his head, a heat swirling in his groin that was too blissful to him to even consider stopping.   
“No it’s okay, I want you to do it.” Thorin slowed down and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss into Bilbo’s curls, rolling his hips into him a final time as he came hard inside the smaller male. This pushed Bilbo into orgasm as well, coating his bedding with a white substance unfamiliar to him, though he knew what it was.   
“Oh my goodness…” Thorin chuckled at the Hobbit and rolled them over once more so that Bilbo was laying comfortably on top of his chest.  
“Was it good?” Bilbo sighed happily and threaded his fingers in with the Dwarves, giving his hand a squeeze and peering up at him from underneath his eyelashes.  
“You were brilliant.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning roused an awkwardness that no one was quite prepared for. Bilbo awoke with a very naked Dwarf curled around him, peppered black hair strewn about everywhere and a snoring in his ears loud enough to wake the dead. The Hobbit didn't quite know what to do. On one hand, he was happier than he had been in a very long time, and his heart was bursting at the seams with love. But on the other…Bilbo was still yet unsure about his decision, and he'd done things with a King he'd never speak of again if you tortured him.

"Thorin…" He whispered, trying his hardest to wiggle free of the death grip his counterpart had him in. Bilbo was weak, however, and his tiny arms fought fruitlessly to lift the led-filled limbs of Thorin Oakenshield. Finally he tired of this and snuggled deep into the Dwarf's embrace, warmth enveloping him and a strong scent of oakmoss overwhelming his senses. Bilbo's heart fluttered at the very smell, it was a smell unique to the Lonely Mountain, and so many memories were attached to it. He trailed a small hand down Thorin's chiseled abs and down to the king's nether regions, grasping a certain something with a hard tug. Thorin's eyes shot open and a sweet, almost mischievous laugh exploded from the Halfling.

"Thought that might do it." Thorin sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes, finally releasing Bilbo and pushing his long locks from his face.

"Huh?" He muttered, looking around sleepily for his lover, though the search was in vain. Bilbo had taken his opportunity and ran, fleeing to the safety of his kitchen to begin breakfast. Thorin looked to the left of him and grabbed Bilbo's pocket watch, squinting to look at the time.

"Silly burglar…" He grumbled, noticing that it was only six in the morn and flopping back down on the bed.

Kíli and Fíli were still sleeping as well, but Gandalf was awake and already puffing his pipe when Bilbo sauntered in and headed toward his pantry for ingredients. Hobbits liked large meals, and Bilbo knew that Dwarves liked large meals times three, so he was going to have to make quite a bit to satisfy three dwarves and a hobbit all at once. He shuddered at the memory of being eaten out of house and home by twelve Dwarves, coming home after such a long journey to a house completely empty of all things a Hobbit loved most.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates, indeed." He mumbled almost fondly to himself, after fetching three pounds of bacon to fry and two dozen eggs. He made his way to his stove rather cheerily, whistling a tune he'd made up himself and turning the burner on. Gandalf raised a grey eyebrow at Bilbo, memories from last night plaguing his mind. Bilbo caught him staring out of his peripheral vision, turning with furrowed brows to stare back at the wizard.

"What?" Gandalf shrugged, a ghost of a smirk tugging at the corners of his aged lips.

"Nothing, merely observing." There was a certain twinkle in Gandalf's eyes that made Bilbo uncomfortable, blushing deeply as the fear came upon him suddenly that his friend had borne witness to his love making the previous evening.

There's no way….we couldn't have been that loud…could we? Bilbo shook his head as if to clear the unwelcomed thought from his mind, beginning to sing his tune aloud to calm his quickly frazzling nerves.

"Home is behind…the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight, then world behind and home ahead, we'll wander back to home and bed…" Gandalf watched him nonetheless, as he fried the meat and scrambled the eggs, looking for any sign at all that his magic might have worked. When he found none he supposed he'd have to give it a little longer, after all, it was only the morning after. When the food was done Bilbo turned on his hill, food in hand, and opened his mouth to demand an answer to why Gandalf was still watching him, but it was then that Fíli and Kíli bounded into the kitchen.

"Didn't expect to see you boys up until noon." Bilbo said instead, putting on a cheerful expression and serving them breakfast. They grinned up at the Hobbit and exchanged glances that made Bilbo blush darker than he had when he'd been met with Gandalf's expression earlier.

"Thanks…auntie." Kíli snickered, earning a stern look from his older brother that wavered as even he fought the harsh laughter building in his chest. Bilbo had about had it, attempting to count to ten as to not blow his lid in front of such dear friends.

"You two have no room to talk you incestuous party animals….had to sleep on the floor I did." Gandalf uttered to himself, mostly, though everyone heard it. Fíli and Kíli immediately looked down in shame and Bilbo through his hands up in the air.

"I don't even want to know! Don't tell me!" Bilbo felt large hands snake around his hips and a soft beard nuzzle into his neck, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"Don't even want to know what, hmm? Are my nephews being troublesome?" Thorin asked gently, nipping playfully at one of Bilbo's pointed ears. Bilbo wanted to both moan and push Thorin away, a mixture of emotions rising in him at once. Bilbo squeaked and pulled out of Thorin's embrace quickly, opting out of breakfast and grabbing his pipe. He plopped down on his front porch and took a long drag, looking up at the sky and attempting to calm down.

What do you even want, Bilbo, you old fool? He thought to himself, although, of course, he already had his answer. He wanted Thorin, and to live in the lonely mountain. He wanted to not be alone anymore, to not feel like there was a piece of his heart missing. He missed the simpler days, when he welcomed being alone. However, after meeting Thorin and seeing his homeland, and fighting by his side…nothing could ever again compare. Bilbo flinched a little when he heard his front door open, but he didn't look to see who it was. He knew.

"Master Baggins? Have we offended you in any way? Last night…I thought…I thought that would make you happy." Thorin sat down beside him and threaded his fingers between Bilbo's, who let out a bittersweet laugh.

"Since when do you call me anything besides Bilbo or Halfling?" His smile faded a bit and he squeezed Thorin's hand.

"Last night did make me happy. I'm happy right now, I just…so much has happened since I met you and I'm terrified. I'm terrified that if I let myself be happy with you then it's just going to be a matter of time before you're taken from me again and I don't think I can handle that. As a matter of fact, I know I can't. It'll be the death of me." Thorin didn't reply, pulling Bilbo into a gentle kiss and nibbling lightly on the Hobbit's bottom lip.

"You have it all wrong. Bilbo Baggins I've seen the way you look at me, our eyes are the same. We look on each other with love, with longing. If you let me walk out on you I may never be able to return, I have responsibilities in Erebor. You will live to regret it as much as I will, and then we'll both be miserable to the end of our days. I understand, though, if that is what you choose, because I know that if it is you who dies first my grief will be endless. But to me, it is better to lose a loved one knowing you loved and spent every moment with them that you could spare, than to lose a loved one who died to you a stranger." Bilbo couldn't respond, tears threatening to spill as Thorin pressed their bodies together and ran his fingers through the smaller man's curls.

"What say you, burglar of the Shire? We're all dying…but we don't have to die alone." Bilbo kissed Thorin hard, crying as he pulled away, flinging his arms around the Dwarf's neck and nuzzling into his hair.

"I'll go with you. I won't ever leave your side again." Thorin held Bilbo tight against him, grinning like a loon as a triumphant chuckle rang from his lungs.

"Thank you."

Inside, Gandalf was working diligently on something that Fíli and Kíli were becoming increasingly interested in. Any time one or both of them would so much as peak at the scroll Gandalf was writing on he would shout abuse at them.

"Come now, Master Wizard, we can't read Elvish, there is no need to be like that." Fíli reasoned as his brother gave an adamant shake of his head.

"Yeah! What are you writing in Elvish for anyway? Tell me we aren't stopping to mingle with any elves…Uncle Thorin will be angry." Gandalf snorted.

"Thorin has no say in the matter." Fíli scoffed.

"Who even invited you along? We came here to find our missing kin not slay a dragon." Gandalf glared long and hard at both brothers.

"Your missing kin? So you knew all along this was some perverse quest of your Uncle's to win Bilbo's affections?" Kíli raised his eyebrows.

"Who are you calling perverse, laddy, you listened to them all night." Gandalf decided to ignore that bit and said a few spells over the scroll, rolling it up and slipping it inside of his robes.

"No matter. I have invited myself to come along on your homeward journey because I have business in the House of Elrond. Whether you like it or not you must pass through Rivendell in order to get back home, must you not?" Both Fíli and Kíli shook their heads.

"No, that might be the most direct route, but Thorin took us through Dunland and the Fangorn forest. From there we traveled across the great river and entered Mirkwood that way." Gandalf looked both shocked and concerned.

"That was incredibly foolish. I would not take the road through Entwood unless I had no other choice, a dangerous road to take simply to avoid a peaceful bunch of Elves." Fíli almost looked offended.

"We have kin in Dunland, thank you, and nothing in the forest is going to keep us from seeing them when we so please. Going that route wasn't just an excuse to skip eating rabbit-food with Elven folk." Gandalf opened his mouth to retort when Bilbo and Thorin walked back into the house. Bilbo's face was puffy from crying, but he was smiling, though Thorin's own smile faltered as he heard mention of Elves.

"What about Elves?" Kíli and Fíli both looked to Gandalf, unwilling to bring it up themselves.

"I was suggesting to your nephews that when we head to Erebor we take the original path through Rivendell." Thorin tilted his head to the side in a condescending manner.

"I'm sorry, we?" Gandalf nodded.

"Do you regret my company? I need to deliver something to Lord Elrond and I thought we could all journey there together since it's on your way." In all honesty Gandalf just wanted to keep his eye on Bilbo, but his guilt trip seemed to be working and Thorin's eyes softened a bit.

"Of course not, old friend. We can go through Rivendell, for old time's sake. Best bring food along though, I don't take too kindly to a supper filled with vegetables." Gandalf smiled brightly at Thorin.

"Wonderful! When shall we be off?" Thorin looked lovingly down at Bilbo and gently nudged him in the direction of his untouched breakfast.

"As soon as Bilbo's had something to eat and a chance to pack." Fíli and Kíli were rather baffled but decided to go take a nap before they had to hit the road and Gandalf watched in the background as Thorin sat down to eat with his counterpart. Bilbo took a savory bite of bacon and shot a glance at Thorin.

"Promise the Sackville-Bagginses will keep their grubby paws off of my house?" Thorin burst into laughter and kissed the top of the Hobbit's head.

"I'll take care of it." Bilbo was glad, take one last forlorn look at the house his father had built by hand. He was going to miss it, but he knew he had so much more in store for him beyond the borders of the Misty Mountains, and he couldn't wait to be back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to JRR Tolkien


End file.
